Tyrunt - TPA
Tyrunt Tyrunt is a contestant on the show, Total Pokemon Action, and is a member of the Terrific Terrakions team. ''Faction-Attraction Actions'' Faction-Attraction Actions ''is the first episode Tyrunt appears in. He introduces himself by simply dissing Pikachu and walking past him. In the challenge, Tyrunt was assigned to being partially responsible for the Terrakions’ costumes. It is mentioned in the challenge that Tyrunt told Tirtouga to get Maractus to get a raining sound effect programmed, though he is never seen saying this. Later, he yells at Sigilyph to find him a scarf and bow. In the end, Tyrunt’s team won, moving Tyrunt onto episode 2. ''Titanic Panic Titanic Panic ''is the second episode in which Tyrunt appears. Tyrunt is seen early in the episode being annoyed by some of his other teammates. He is first annoyed by Relicanth’s mumbling, but Zubat comes to Relicanth’s defense, to which Tyrunt responds by insulting Zubat directly. After this small argument, Smeargle begs them to stop fighting because it’s stressing her out and Tyrunt agrees. This peace is short-lived, however, as Togepi, Omanyte, and Sigilyph continue to irritate Tyrunt. Then, Tyrunt orders them to shut up, but is hopelessly ignored and storms out to sleep elsewhere. In the challenge, Tyrunt is paired up with Maractus and Wingull. He warns the two that he’s in an awful mood due to his lack of sleep, and bonds with Wingull because of his similar experience. A bit later in the challenge, Tyrunt tells Maractus and Wingull to follow Mudkip and Zangoose. Near the end of the challenge, Wingull flies Maractus to the boat, leaving Tyrunt behind. Tyrunt then finds himself assisting Togepi and forcing her into a life boat. Despite Tyrunt successfully completing the challenge, his team lost. However, he received a ticket, moving him to the next episode. ''No Bueno Volcano ''No Bueno Volcano ''is the third episode in which Tyrunt appears. Tyrunt does not speak prior to the challenge, but is the second Terrakion freed from their egg once the challenge begins. After his escape, he and Barboach agree to split up to look for more teammates. They soon find themselves together again as Tyrunt wonders why Barboach passed up the opportunity to break two more eggs. Barboach claims that he thinks they’re booby-trap eggs because no one talked inside of them. Tyrunt makes a convincing rebuttal, though, that one could possibly be Relicanth. Giving up on the argument, Barboach breaks one of the eggs, only to find out it really was Relicanth. Much later in the challenge, Tyrunt uses Relicanth to knock down an egg on a cliff by using him as a projectile. Inside of the egg was Zubat, and Zubat flies to the ground with Relicanth. During Zubat’s entrance, Sigilyph and Wingull meet up with Tyrunt’s group. Tyrunt then scolds Wingull for hatching Sigilyph, stating that he should have left her. Sigilyph ignores this remark and claims that she will marry Tyrunt in the future. Tyrunt’s response is far from cooperative, screaming that the only way he would ever marry her is if she paid him for it, after which he would kill her in a creative fashion. Tyrunt tries to take charge of the challenge, commanding Sigilyph to go search with Zubat, but she refuses and leaves with Relicanth. Tyrunt then asks if everyone else hates Sigilyph, and both Zubat and Wingull agree. After Zubat finds them a cave in which to search for more eggs, Tyrunt questions whether they should open the eggs. His teammates are able to convince him to open an egg, but to his dismay, his egg contained Venonat. He then put her back in the egg, claiming she’s more pleasant when she’s not there. Electrike comes to her defense, but Tyrunt puts up a convincing argument. Helioptile is able to coax Venonat out of the egg, but Tyrunt is not accepting of this turn of events. In the montage-type sequence towards the end of the challenge, Tyrunt is seen opening an egg, but it was a false egg with nothing inside of it. Despite Tyrunt’s considerably strong performance in the challenge, his team lost. However, Tyrunt received a ticket, moving him onto episode 4. Category:Characters